Night's Day
by Hunting Vampires
Summary: Edward and Bella finally go to college after 7 years. Elizabeth flirts with Edward and Bella gets jealous. But Elizabeth has a secret that threatens all their lives. After Breaking Dawn. R&R-normal pairings. UP FOR ADOPTION. --THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED--
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

It was the first day of college for Edward, Jasper, Alice and me. Emmett and Rosalie weren't coming because they wanted to play parent for Renesmee. I wouldn't have minded parenting, but Nessie insisted on making us go to college.

Renesmee had stopped aging a few months ago and was starting high school. Edward and I had asked her whether she would like her parents being there or if she wanted to start school alone. Of course being a teenager, she said she would go alone. With nothing better to do, all of us went to college.

For most classes I had Edward and sometimes Alice or Jasper in others. Nothing interesting went on throughout the day until our last class. This was the only class I had all of them with me, but Alice couldn't stand another moment in the school. She would run all the way home if it meant getting away from this school. She would much rather go to designer school.

I went after her to tell her to try and check on Nessie then report back. Before I followed Alice outside, I told Edward and Jasper to on without me, I would join them soon enough. As I walked back inside, I heard Edward and Jasper talking. I didn't think it would be that bad to eavesdrop.

Edward groaned. And said something that caught me off gaurd. "That girl ... Elizabeth Patricks ... wants to come over here. And talk."

I felt a pang of jealousy. Then I heard Jasper chuckle and Edward say his name angrily. I knew what had happened. Jasper gave the girl courage to talk with Edward.

I could hear light footsteps approach them. Curse Jasper. After school he would have a lot to explain.

The girl talked. "Hi I'm Elizabeth. Your name is...?" she sounded confident. Then I heard Edward's chair squeak on the floor as he tried to get away.

"Edward" he said in a straight voice.

"Edward" she repeated in a lustful tone.

That made me snap. I started to walk faster reminding myself not to run at vampire speed.

When I saw her, I grimaced. She was sitting on Edward's lap looking smug. Jasper who was on the other side of Edward looked like he would burst laughing. And Edward looked very uncomfortable with her on his lap and relieved when he saw me.

I saw one seat next to Edward and knew if I didn't take it soon, she would take it. I almost sprinted to where Edward was sitting. I sat down next to him just as that girl was going to.

"Excuse me? I was going to sit there." Elizabeth said looking straight at me.

"You're excused. There are other seats over there." I said pointing my finger far away. " Hi, Edward."

She looked at Edward as a smile spread on his face. "Bella" he said my name full lust hoping the girl would notice.

The girl walked off giving me a death glare.

I opened my thoughts to Edward_. So what do you think about her__._

He shrugged.

_Well is she still hoping for a chance at you._

He nodded.

_Then we'll have to fix that._

He looked at me with a confused look as I closed my thoughts.

"You'll see" I said.

Halfway through class I looked at Elizabeth. She was glaring at me in hatred and staring at Edward in lust. I would have a little part of my plan take place. I let my head rest in front of Edward and let out a fake yawn.

_Would you believe me if I said I was tired,_ I asked through my thoughts at Edward.

He started brushing his fingers through my hair. "No" he breathed so low no human could have heard.

_So how does she feel now?_ I asked as Edward put his lips to my cheek.

"Jealous. She thought we had something together." He said as he rolled his eyes.

" Good that buys me a few more seconds," I said.

"Seconds?" he asked

"For a kiss after school. She'll have to give up after that." I said confident in my words.

As class ended, I saw as Elizabeth got up that she was determined to talk to Edward. My Edward.

I motioned for Edward to get up and he followed. We didn't walk hand in hand because I wanted the kiss to hurt her more. She was following us.

When Elizabeth was close enough to see us and we were next to our car, I turned to Edward. I put my hand in his and stared into his golden eyes. I leaned forward to kiss as he bent down to kiss me.  
Our lips were soon together and I didn't want to stop. But I had to remind myself if I got too into the moment I was surely to burst and want more. I pulled away and stared back from Edward to Elizabeth. My plan worked. She looked full of anger and defeat, but behind all that there was something more..._ hope?_

I turned to Edward. _How'd she take it?_ I asked silently.

"Bad. Most hope is lost. Which is too bad because I wanted a few more excuses to kiss you in public. Tell everyone you're mine" he said. I rolled my eyes.

As we got into the car, I realized I had not gotten Jasper for what he had done.

"If you don't mind Edward. I want to chase Jasper around until he tells me why he gave courage to Elizabeth." I said to Edward as I started walking toward Jasper. "This should be done fast so please go home." Jasper no doubt heard everything.

He was about to get in his car when I called him. "Jasper, you have a three second head start starting now."

"Come on Bells, can't you take a joke" he said laughing.

"One..." with that he took off running at human pace to the woods.

I ran after him in the same pace until I reached the woods. I took off high speed to catch Jasper. I knew I was faster than him because Edward had been training me. As I was only a few yards away from Jasper, I heard and smelt it.

But Elizabeth had other plans for me. Elizabeth was trying to catch Edward in the car. She probably noted I wasn't there. She was going to make her move. I needed a car to catch up because it would be too weird running next to her car. Suddenly I remembered Jasper's car. I felt he had stopped running away and was within hearing distance. He owed me so I decided to take his car.

"Jasper. I'll stop chasing you, but I need your car. Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said to him as I ran back to the parking lot.

I was there to the parking lot soon enough. I got in Jasper's car and hot wired it something I had learned from Alice. I raced to where I had smelled Elizabeth following Edward. Once I was only a few miles away, I talked to Edward.

_Edward_, I thought lifting my shield,_ Once you see Jasper's car go into a clearing where I can talk to Elizabeth_.

I closed my thoughts as the silver Volvo came into view. The car slowly turned to a dirt road and a Chevy followed it. Elizabeth. I drove into the road to find both cars had stopped in a clearing. Edward got out of the car around the same Elizabeth did.

"Hi" Elizabeth said in a flirty smile. Edward only nodded his head as Jasper's car came in view. I saw Elizabeth gasp. I came out of the car with no regret for what I was about to do. We were going to have a talk. Me and Elizabeth.

"Who do think you are?" I asked angrily as I slammed the door of the car and was heading toward her. The windshield broke. _Great_. "Do you feel you have a claim to my husband? Are intentionally trying to piss me off? I should rip you head off for trying to make him yours while he's mine."

"Bella calm down" Edward said as he was next to me trying to calm me. "No need to do anything rash." Oh, how much I wanted to do something rash.

I saw Elizabeth's face. I was full of anger. "He loves me" Elizabeth said simply and confidently. How much I wanted to destroy her at that moment and looked up at Edward's confused face. Then I got the feeling that I was being attacked by a great power trying to get trough my shield. I felt Edward stiffen after hearing her thoughts. I knew in that moment that Elizabeth was not human. She looked and smelled like a human, but I knew she was not. She was more. I could tell she wasn't a vampire, werewolf, or human, but she was something.

"What are you?" I found myself saying. She took a step back because I knew her secret. "I know you're not human. Tell me what you are."

"I...I um." she stammered. I knew Edward knew so I looked at him.

"She's a witch, Bella," he said while looking down at me. His eyes full of information I desperately wanted to know. Suddenly, he was stiff again. I wondered what was wrong when Elizabeth said something.

"He's right" she said simply, but her eyes were full off fear. "My only question is what you are."

I looked at Edward worried. Then looked back at Elizabeth who was staring at Edward with longing eyes. "He's mine" I spat as Elizabeth's eyes fell on mine.

"I know" she said. "Just thinking of possibilities." She sighed.

I stood there motionless. "If you knew then why'd you try?" I asked more angrily than I would have liked.

"I didn't know it was true love. No spell of any sort can break true love, not even a love spell." She breathed. "Please answer my question. What are you?"

"You put a love spell on my husband?" I asked, my words full of acid. "How dare you? Trying to take someone who clearly does not belong to you. You're a sick person. I can take witch; I bet some witches are even nice. But you, no you are-"

Edward cut me short. "Bella,love, calm down. I know you're mad, but no harm was done. Please try to look past it."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Edward looked into my eyes and smiled. "We're vampires," he said as he looked up at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You're... vampires." she said as she took a step back in fear.

I nodded my head then rolled my eyes. "If we wanted to kill you we would have done it by now. But then again I'm still debating about letting you live after the hole flirting-with-my-husband thing. I think I can let it slide." I chuckled.

Her features changed from fear to confusion. "You aren't mad for what my kind does to yours?" she asked.

"You punish vampires for killing human life. You have no reason to kill us and what you did to others was the result of their actions." Edward said with a composed face. "We do not hunt humans because we don't want to be monsters. We hunt animals to stay alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV

* * *

Confrontation  
**

Elizabeth took one more step back. She took a sharp intake of air and forced her eyes to open wide.

"You're right," she said finally. "I don't have a reason to kill you. And apparently it wouldn't work because I already tried a few spells on that one," she paused pointing at me and I heard a low growl building in Edward's chest, "...and they didn't work. But I need to know what kind of creatures I'm going to spare. I want explanations and I want them now."

I was about to open my mouth to protest, but Edward put a hand on my shoulder telling me not to speak.

"We cannot explain ourselves right at this moment," Edward said, saving us from an eerie silence that would have surely followed Elizabeth's words. "But if you would follow my wife and I we'll lead to our home. Our entire family lives there and with all of us together we could explain everything in more detail."

Elizabeth seemed at a loss for words. "There are more of you?" she asked taking a small step forward.

Edward nodded his head.

"How many more are there?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and taking a bolder step forward.

"Not including us, there are six other vampires, a half vampire, and a shifter," Edward said, hesitating before mentioning Jacob or Renesmee.

"Half vampire?" Elizabeth asked, not really giving us time to explain. "Shifter? What are these creatures? And I do want answers. I will not forget this."

"We will give you answers if you come to our home. We promise no harm will come to you. If all you want is answers that is what you get," Edward said in a soft yet demanding tone.

"Fine, I will comply with the demands, but I want my answers in details," Elizabeth said in an irritated tone.

"Agreed," Edward said motioning me to go back to Jasper's car.

I nodded once my feet already moving before my head could catch up. Edward and Elizabeth got in their own cars. Since I was the last one to enter the clearing, I had to be the first one to get out. I kept zoning out into my thoughts and was glad I had already memorized the way back home.

It had been seven years since the Volturi payed a visit to us. Those seven years were far too long to stay in Forks so we had to move. We ran off into this little town north of the Rocky Mountains where more clouds come rather than sun just after two years. The name of the town I don't really care for so I've never been able to memorize it even after five years.

When word got out that we were going to move, Jacob couldn't stand to be away from Nessie. As a result we had a Jacob to move in with us. Everyone settled easily and nothing really had ever gone wrong. Nessie insisted on going to school alone even after Jacob's begging. Everyone has noted that Nessie is deeply in love with Jacob, but she said that would take away from the high school experience.

We moved into almost an exact clone of the old Cullen house. Except that now everyone had their own separate cottage. There was the main house where Carlisle and Esme live and about a few miles out, Edward's, Nessie's, and mine being the farthest, were individual cottages. This part of the country was covered with trees and wild life so we were able to get all of it at just a few minutes, how we drive anyway, from town.

I started to wonder about how we were going to explain everything to Elizabeth when the door of the car opened.

"Bella, would you mind getting Renesmee? I think she's at our cottage," Edward said as I was mechanically pulling the keys out of the car. Huh, I made it home without knowing it.

"Um, sure," I said to him while the realization of things was finally kicking in.

I got out of the car and faced him. "Should I explain or do you want to," I asked.

"I will explain, but get Nessie here as fast as possible," he told me in an urgent voice.

I nodded and took off to the woods surrounding the main home. I reached our cottage and heard the t.v. on to some nonsense about plants. I opened the door and stepped into the living room.

"Nessie?" I asked as I saw her holding hands with Jacob. I let it slide putting it as a mental note to talk about later. "Nessie, Jacob, we need you guys in the main house. We're having a _guest_."

Jacob tore away from Nessie's hold and stood up. "What kind of guest?"

"I'll explain later. But we need you guys there fast. Come on Nessie I'll carry you. Jacob try and keep up in your human from." I said taking Nessie's hand and was already outside the door.

I sprinted, making the forest around me a blur. Once I was five yards away, I slowed to a walk and set Nessie down. After about thirty seconds later, Jacob came running. I stopped him and motioned both of them into the house with me.

When I entered the door, I saw Elizabeth on the white couch alone and everyone else on the other two couches. Alice was walking down the stairs so I knew they hadn't started. I took my seat next to Edward and stared at Elizabeth whose eyes were wondering around. Once Alice sat down, a feeling of happiness filled the room. No doubt Jasper.

"Well Elizabeth this is my home. And this is my family," Edward said in a pleased tone. "Please ask you're questions."

Elizabeth looked dumb struck. "Well," she said after a long second, "which one of you is the half vampire?" she asked looking around.

I saw Renesmee flinch and before she could answer, Edward answered for her. "That would be my daughter, Renesmee," he said motioning her with his hand. She took his hand and sat on the floor next to her father.

"How does one become a half vampire?" Elizabeth asked trying to look bored, but her eyes gave her away.

I smiled. I always loved explaining this story. "Back when I was human...," I started, unknowingly cutting off Edward, "Edward and I got married. He was a vampire, but I was still human. After a lot of _reasoning _Edward allowed me a honey moon while I was still human. I ended up pregnant with our lovely child, Renesmee."

Elizabeth's mouth was wide open she looked awe struck. Elizabeth shook her head trying to shake it off. "How tall was she born? What are her human and vampire characteristics?"

I looked at Edward knowing he could describe everything in more detail than I ever could. He smiled at me and told our baby's story. "Renesmee was born as a normal human child. Same height and weight. But she grew fast, very fast. In only seven years she has reached full maturity. She can eat human food, but prefers blood and she runs and has teeth almost as strong as vampires. She has blood, a heartbeat, and needs to breath. She also has 24 chromosomes and is very warm."

Renesmee smiled up at her father, probably thanking him about a few things silently.

Elizabeth eyes widened at the end of Edward's speech. She slightly shook her head and composed her face. "A-and the s-shifter?" she stuttered making it more obvious how nervous she was.

Jacob, who was sitting in a close corner, stood up and smiled. "If you don't mind. I would like to explain myself."

Elizabeth turned to Jacob in disgust and nodded her head.

Jacob cleared his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Well, I am a shifter," Jacob started out, "and to be more specific I shift into a wolf. At will I might add. My kind are made to kill vampires and prevent them from taking human life. But there are two reasons I choose to stop that." He grinned and turned his attention to Nessie and me. He looked at me and started again. "The first reason is Bella. When she was human she was my best friend and still is. She fell in love with Edward over there and if I harmed any of them she would get upset." He smiled up at me and I smiled back a little embarrassed of how he explained things. He turned his head from me to Nessie. He smiled even wider and spoke again. "The second is Nessie, I mean Renesmee. From the moment I first layed eyes on her I fell in love. She is my world and I could never hurt anything or anyone she cares about." Renesmee blushed at Jacob and looked down.

Elizabeth stared widely at Jacob and then turned her attention to me. "Okay." She grinned. "I understand your 'family's relation'. I still want to know about your family's diet and how much control you have."

I smiled at Elizabeth. "Like my husband has already explained to you. We, that means all of us, don't hunt humans. We hunt animals. Same goes for my daughter and Jacob, the only difference is that they have the option of eating human food. As for our control, it's amazing. Unless blood is exposed or something along those lines, we would never even think about killing humans. And we keep ourselves away from those types of situations."

"Very well," Elizabeth said in a very business like tone. "I will talk to my team. I am a low-rank anyway and I am not allowed to make decisions on my own." She looked around the room looking at us again. "If we decide you are not dangerous to humans we will leave you be. However, if we decide otherwise well lets just say it won't be a pretty sight."

She stood up to leave, but before that she turned in Edward's direction. I was confused, but then she winked at Edward and walked out the door. I stared after her; my anger slowly building. I turned to look at Edward whose face was a blank, probably thinking.

In the background I heard Elizabeth's car start. I was not going to stand for that... that... witch to think she even had a chance with Edward. Jealousy took over me and I stood about to run out the door and catch her car.

"Elizabeth...," I growled through clenched teeth. I was about to run when I saw Edward get in front of me. I looked up at him his eyes soft.

"Don't do it Bella. She wants it as an excuse to be able to kill you. Kill us all. Don't do it," Edward whispered at me.

I took a deep breath realizing what I was about to do was going to put my family in danger.

"Sooo... what was all of that about?" Nessie asked with a confused face.

I chuckled knowing we would have to explain ourselves to the rest of the family. It was going to be a long night.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: DISCONTINUED

**_WITH THIS STORY I'M HAVING TOTAL WRITER'S MELTDOWN, _**

**_SO THAT IS WHY I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY._**

**_IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY (EVEN A LITTLE)_**

**_YOU ARE WELCOME TO COPY & PASTE THEM_**

**_AND CONTINUE THE STORY YOURSELF._**

**_USE IMAGINATION AND DON'T MAKE IT AN_**

**_EDWARD/OC STORY!!!!_**

**_...OR I WILL REPORT YOU._**

**_BUT BESIDES THAT YOU ARE WELCOME TO CONTINUE THE STORY IN YOUR WAY._**

WITH MUCH CONFUSION,

MAY.

**TREAT MY BABY WITH RESPECT.**

**PLEASE DON'T THROW THIS STORY IN THE TRASH**

**AND MAKE A CHEESY ONE-SHOT OUT OF IT.**

**TRY TO MAKE IT SERIOUS WITH WARS, FIGHTS, SPELLS, VOLTURI, OR WHATEVER.**

**BUT DON'T MAKE JUST ONE LAME JOKE OUT OF THIS.**

**I WON'T REPORT YOU IF YOU DO THAT, **

**BUT I WILL HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU.**

**P.S. IF FOR ANY REASON I GET CONVICED TO DO THIS STORY AGAIN, I WILL DELETE IT AND START FROM SCRACH WITH A NEW IDEA.**

** UNTIL THEN, NOTHING WILL BE DELETED.  
**


End file.
